


The Unsteady Name

by aam5ever



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Mention of Minor Character Death, My boys need more attention, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Jak, rightful heir and rightful successor to the Spargus throne, the son of the great warrior and the holder of such grand purpose... has a best friend that thinks he should take it easy on himself.





	The Unsteady Name

**Author's Note:**

> So I still make fics... but this one I wanted to make public! I do commissions, my tumblr aam5ever has more information about that! Enjoy!

“Yo, Dax.”

Daxter looked over from admiring himself in the waters reflection prior to Jak entering the room. He had always wanted a pair of pants ever since these random batches of adventures started, don’t get him wrong, but... these were a bit baggy. The hole for the tail was a bit too tight too, and don’t even get him started on how the belt was sooo last season. However, it was given to him by the precursors, so he couldn’t complain, right?

He hopped up onto one of the stone ledges and gave Jak -or, er, Mar, if that’s what he prefers- a good once over. Daxter saw remnants of the old threads Daxter had brought him before breaking him out of Praxis’ fun little torture chamber. To add to all that, though, he had a crown and wastelander elements incorporated into the whole look. Even the House Of Mar’s symbol was etched into a shoulder of the design. Ah yes, Daxter thought to himself, things have certainly changed. 

Jak seemed to be fiddling with his look, especially with his hair. “Woah, somebody’s workin’ to impress the wasteland women! What is it, partner?” Daxter then put on his winning smile. “Need me to show you the ways of wooing the crowd?” 

All that got him was a “pft” from the taller of the two, going over to the water by Daxter and seeming... uncomfortable. Everything about his stance, his facial expression, all of it screamed that something was off. “I think I’m good.” He said, but almost partially to himself. Daxter knew when something was up, but he waited for Jak to talk about it himself after a few moments of staring, fidgeting, and finally getting fed up. Nowadays, getting Jak to talk about how it felt came a little more naturally. Beforehand he was either a mute or an anger issue case in desperate need of a journal at the very least. “It doesn’t feel right. Wearing this.”

There was a strange hint of sadness in Jak’s voice. At first Daxter took it as him yearning for the good ol’ days, as not-so-good as they were, but then a few more things clicked. Not long after Jak found his father... “It’s about Damas, isn’t it?” He said it in a smaller voice, one that Jak only answered with silence. “Look, he was a nice guy, and I uh... know he means a lot to you. But this is what he would’ve wanted, right?” Making the motions as if to spur the thought on, he continued and walked the narrow pathway of the stone ledge near the pool of clear water. “We technically ‘found’ his son, and now his son is seated on the throne with the knowledge of the universe’s greatest powers in his noggin! He’d be proud of you, Jak! Or uh, Mar.” The last thing was said with a bit of a mumble, one that Jak heard. 

It was a struggle to get Daxter saying the right name, and this isn’t the first time this has happened. Jak never made it a big deal, but Daxter was still trying his best to remember. “Dax, really, don’t worry about the whole name thing.” He made a brushing off gesture before sitting on the rocky edge of the cool water pool. “It’s really nothing.”

“Listen, I’d hate people callin’ me the wrong name all the time.” The ottsel made himself comfortable right beside Jak, tail swishing in the water behind him.

There was a small shrug from Jak. “Mar barely feels like the right name... and I’m not sure if Damas wanted me for a son, anyways.”

That left Daxter slack jawed. “You... what?”

“I said that-“

“No no, I heard you, I just... are you nuts all of a sudden?” The shrill voice made Jak cringe. It wasn’t even the highest octave Daxter could go. That came from when Dax first turned into an ottsel, and that... left Jak with some permanent damage. Either way, he was beginning on one of his famous rants yet again. “Damas was all over you! He could barely stop himself from inviting you out to play catch in the desert sands! That guy looked like he had found his lost son before he even knew who you were, Jak! Are you kidding?” 

Even with all of that, Jak didn’t seem to buy it. He kept a solemn expression, as if unworthy of his name and his new status. To make a point, Daxter hopped into Jak’s lap and got up in his face. “You’ve done more for this world than Samos could’ve done in all his years, and believe me, he’s had plenty.” As if rethinking, he added while looking off to the sides, “Uh, don’t tell him I said that though. But anyways-“ 

Jak could barely react before his face was being grabbed and he was being pulled close to Daxter, forehead to forehead, staring each other down. “You are and have been special since the second I met you, and despite my amazing judge of character I would've never guessed who the Hell I’d strapped myself to. Everything you’ve done from Sandover to Spargus has been more than anybody could’ve asked for so don’t you dare think Damas wouldn’t be proud of you, okay?” 

There were a few seconds where they just stared at each other, Daxter with a hardened expression and Jak looking stunned. He had heard Daxter go off many a time before, but usually his emotions won out over listening. Now, he was processing, processing, processing, and...

There was a small snort, and then a laugh. Daxter seemed confused. Then, Jak sniffed a bit and pulled his small furry friend into a hug of sorts, careful not to crush him. “Thanks, Dax.” All those words finally came together in Jak’s mind. Damas... his father... maybe he would’ve been happy with how things turned out. Daxter, his best friend, made sure to assure him of all of that and more.

“You’re... squeezing... me...” He heard the faint yet distressed voice of Daxter, prompting him to let go. 

“Sorry.” 

“No no, don’t apologize.” Daxter smoothed down his fur with a grin. “I know I’m irresistible Jak, but imagine the scandal if we were caught! How’d I be able to explain that to bird-for-brains?” Jumping back down onto the rocks, Daxter stretched himself out from Jak’s stifling hold.

That little comment, however, earned him a push into the pool of water. Jak laughed ever more as he fought his way up to the surface. “Hey! I just air dried an hour ago! Y’know how long it takes to wring a tail out?”

“I’d never be able to guess.” Jak was reaching up for the crown and took it off with ease, looking at it for a moment. It would, one day, feel like it belonged to him... but for now...

Other ornaments came of as well until Jak was fit to take a dip in the water with Daxter. “I see this was your plan all along, huh? Gettin’ your feet wet and using me as an excuse to do so?”

Jak shrugged. “Maybe. Loosen up, Dax.” He playfully flicked water at Daxter’s face and sighed as the cool water soothed his aches and pains.

He felt a splash of water hit him back. “Who’s talkin’, tough guy?” 

There were going to be many adventures ahead, and with so many under their belt and so many friends and enemies lost in this war between light and dark, sometimes it felt hard to feel like the burden wasn’t always resting on his shoulders. Everybody was counting on him. Samos, Ashelin, Torn...Damas... they all put stock in his abilities. It felt like they always wanted him to outdo his last trick.

And all his best friend wanted was for him to quit being so hard on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
